


someone to care for

by knightofameris



Series: In Control [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brat Taming kinda, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Edging, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Reader is a power bottom, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofameris/pseuds/knightofameris
Summary: Sometimes Kuroo Tetsurou isn’t as much of a dom under the sheets as others would think.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: In Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	someone to care for

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to put this at the beginning of all my smuts but:
> 
> everyone's 18+ here

A growing smirk makes its way onto your face, your nails scratching down Kuroo’s back that’s sure to leave marks for his team to see. Small moans leave your mouth as you listen to Kuroo’s grunts each time he snaps his hips into yours, hitting deep inside you and leaving you in bliss. He hides his face in the crook of your neck, leaving small kisses.The tight grip he had on your hip makes you almost want to give him control. Almost. 

You let out a particularly loud moan as his hand moves to your clit, rubbing small circles with his thumb. The warmth in your core slowly builds as he continues thrusting into you. Kuroo’s breathing is ragged, desperate for his climax. 

“What a good boy,” you murmur into his ear, his rhythm slightly wavering the moment the words enter his ear. “God, you’re too good for me, fucking me so well, aren’t you a-” Kuroo thrusts particularly hard into you “- _good boy_ , Tetsu?” 

“Y-yes, I’m your good boy,” Kuroo breathes out. “Please, can I-can I cum?” 

Kuroo cries out once more when you yank his hair back, making him look at you. The desperate and pained look in his eyes makes you want to let him cum. But you won’t let him. 

“No. Now stop.” 

Kuroo whimpers as he stops thrusting into you, his cock filling you up so deeply and as much as you want him to keep fucking you, he doesn’t deserve it. Your hand caresses his face as you place a chaste kiss on his lips. He kisses you back and opens his mouth slightly to let your tongue in but with it, his hips slightly thrust into you and you immediately pull back. A string of saliva glimmers in your line of sight, connecting your lips to his.

A dark gaze fills your eyes as you stare into his brown eyes. You can tell he’s trying hard to hold back his sharp tongue because that’s the entire reason why the two of you are here right now. 

All because some kid (read as: Lev) made an offhand comment when Kuroo was changing his shirt before a practice match in front of you and the team and saw scratch marks from the other night. 

Then Lev mentioned something along the lines of, “Oh wow, Kuroo takes good care of our manager, huh.” And of course as Nekoma’s manager, and with your luck, you happened to be in ear range along with Kuroo. 

A ghost of a smirk was left on your face as you made eye contact with Kuroo as he played it off with a smug remark and he knew he was in for it for the long haul later that night. 

“Come on baby, I thought you were going to be a good boy for me?” You scold, kissing the corner of his lips, not even paying any mind to how he tries to chase after your own lips. “Don’t you want to take care of me?” Ever so delicately, your fingers dance to his throat, wrapping your hand around his throat as much as possible and giving him a light squeeze. 

“Please,” Kuroo chokes out, moving his head to kiss the tips of your fingers that make its way to his cheek after releasing his neck. You tap his hips with your other hand, slowly he moves out of you. Your core feels empty but watching how Kuroo so desperately wants to cum inside you only to be disappointed overpowered your need to be filled with his cock. He lets out a low groan, satisfied with moving but unsatisfied that he couldn’t climax within you.

Slowly, you push him away from you for him to lay down instead. Kuroo’s athletic body was definitely a sight for sore eyes, especially with how his neck, shoulders, chest, hips, and inner thighs were littered with bruises. All because of you.

You move to straddle his waist, Kuroo lets out a moan as he feels the warmth of your core and fluids rub against his stomach. Kuroo grips your thighs as you grind down on him. His breathing grows heavier as you kiss his neck, leaving more bruises. His jaw slightly drops as he gasps, the feeling of your teeth biting where his neck and shoulder met. Your tongue darts out over the newly made mark then kissing it. 

His brown eyes meet yours as you move off of him, sitting on the bed.

“Sit up, baby.” You smile at him, but Kuroo knew the smile meant you had something up your sleeve. He could only hope you’d finally let him orgasm. After all, you’ve edged him countless times within the past hour and his dick was aching for a release. 

The bed dips with each of your movements as you crawl over to him. Kuroo’s breath hitches as you lean down to his cock but groan as you only placea small kiss on his tip. 

A smirk appears on your face as you then move to kiss the side of his neck then to his ear. 

“I want you to touch yourself but you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Okay?” 

Kuroo shivers under your intense stare when you pull away but nods nonetheless, his hand traveling to grip his length. A sharp sting appears on his hand the moment you slap it.

“Use your words baby, then you can touch yourself.” 

He growls and glares at you but the smug look on your face did not falter. 

“Come on baby boy, what are you going to do?” Your thumb grazes his bottom lip. Kuroo doesn’t even realize he was biting his lip until you pull it out, sliding your thumb into his mouth making him suck. You feel his tongue graze the tip of your thumb and then slowly pull it out with a ‘pop.’ His glare’s intense, but that your resolve is strong.

“Touch myself,” he murmurs, “but I can’t cum without your permission.” 

“Good boy.” You stroke your fingers through his hair then watch as his hands grips his length giving himself two fast pumps, being sure to brush over his tip with his thumb. 

“Slower, and grip yourself harder,” you say. He whines as he slows down his motions. His piercing eyes watch you. You’re so invested in watching him stroke himself. But what can you say, there’s something so powerful in watching your lover under your control. 

Kuroo can’t help but thrust up into his hand as he feels his climax approaching. But you knew him well. The desperate look in his eyes, the groans that leave his mouth. Even the fact that he was slightly picking up the pace. But you let him do that. All so that when he got closer and closer…

“Stop.”

A low pitched groan of frustration found its way to your ears as you made sure to kiss his lips as his hand came to a stop over his cock. A sense of pride flows through you, feeling extra proud at how well he obeyed and surprised at his reaction time to stopping.The veins in his other arm that grips the bedsheets popout, showcasing just how toned he was. 

“Good boy,” you murmur against his lips then lean away. “Such a good fucking boy. You can move your hand again, now, however you like.” 

Slowly, Kuroo begins to move his hand over his cock, his mouth parts in desperation. He pumps his length faster. His thumb brushing over his tip. It was music to your ears, hearing his deep moans get louder. You can’t help but move your own hand down, your own fingers brushing over your entrance to gather your own slick before moving up to your clit, rubbing small circles to pleasure yourself beside him. 

Kuroo’s eyes watch you insert a finger into your pussy, groaning with you. He couldn’t help but imagine fucking you and cumming. 

“Please, I-”

“No sweetheart, not yet,” you order, shifting your hips as you grind into your own hand. But before any of you two knew it, spurts of his cum fall on his stomach, thighs, and bedsheets along with long deep moans leaving Kuroo. His face scrunches up in pleasure and though it was a pretty sight for you, disappointment settles within your stomach.

You frown, clicking your tongue. Kuroo knows that you’re not only mad at him for cumming but that it also made you stop yourself from cumming with him. But you’re also mad at yourself for not realizing he was close to cumming with how he suddenly grew quiet.

“Oh baby,” you shake your head, watching as he realizes he fucked up, “you haven’t been good for me at all, have you? Okay, give me a number between 2-5.” You reach your hand out to his now softened dick and despite the fact that he just came you immediately begin to pump his length. Pain shoots through Kuroo as he feels himself get overstimulated. 

“Thr-three,” Kuroo cries. 

“Alright, that’s how many more times you have to cum, okay? Since you were so desperate to cum. Does that sound good baby?” 

Kuroo lets out a pitiful whimper but he nods, knowing that with the way your eyes glinted, you were not letting him off for this.

**Author's Note:**

> ’m more of a dom irl and we really need more dom readers in this house so i thought i should be the one to provide it. also i want to see kuroo as a sub so fucking bad like fuck bro
> 
> HAH THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT I’M PUBLISHING SO UHM, BE EASY ON ME (im not too proud of this one but the one i wrote for suga i like a lot lmao)
> 
> I'M WORKING ON PART TWO. BUT I HAVE SO MANY OTHER WIPS THIS IS NOT AT THE TOP OF MY LIST HNNG
> 
> This was created in celebration for hitting 300 followers on Tumblr, so feel free to check out my tumblr. I'm still moving my works to AO3 so my tumblr is more updated heheh


End file.
